greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern Corps (Vol 3) 1
Synopsis for "Triumph of The Will" In Space Sector 3599, two members of the Green Lantern Corps process their latest arrest. The villain continues to threaten the pair as they log in his weaponry. Suddenly, the man goes quiet. The Lanterns turn around to see him brutally cut in half. Before the pair can process the scene, one of The Lanterns is killed, his head cut from his body. The Female Lantern turns to see her attacker. She too, is killed and their Rings head out in search of replacements. The attacker remains unseen but mentions "a force of destiny." Guy Gardner sits alone in a darkened planetarium. His Ring comes to life to remind him he is late for his interview. While sitting in the waiting room, Guy is hounded with questions about being a Green Lantern from the other applicants. He patiently answers them all before being called in for the interview. He is applying for a job as a football coach but the interviewer thinks Guy would be too busy for the job. She tells him he is needed much more as a Green Lantern than a football coach. John Stewart meets with developers for a new building he has designed. The developers are upset with the amount of safety features and the costs involved in implementing them. John is mad that they are willing to put money above safety. He picks them up with his Ring and takes them to the top of an energy representation of the building. He then creates an elevator with the developers trapped inside. He lets the elevator fall to the bottom of the building but John prevents the people from being hurt. Disgusted, he flies off. In Space Sector 3599, the citizens of planet Nerro inhabit a planet covered completely by water. Something has affected the planet as a giant whirlpool develops. The citizens are terrified but appear to have no defense against the whirlpool. Somewhere in Earth orbit, Guy and John talk about their struggles living normal lives. They decide neither really wanted to and fly off toward Oa. Salaak is notified of their approach at his command post. Guy and John join him there where they find out about the Green Lanterns killed in Space Sector 3599. The pair agree to investigate. John and Guy recruit Honnu, Isamot Kol, Sheriff Mardin, Vandor, and Brik. The group arrives on Nerro and to their confusion discover a dry, barren planet. The quickly discover the corpses of the planet's inhabitants. That isn't all, however, as they see two dead Green Lanterns impaled on stakes and left as a message for them to find. Appearing in "Triumph of The Will" Featured Characters *Green Lantern Corps **Guy Gardner **John Stewart **Salaak **Honnu **Isamot Kol **Brik **Vandor **Sheriff Mardin Supporting Characters *B'dg (On A Television or Computer Screen) *Iolande (On A Television or Computer Screen) *Barreer Wot (On A Television or Computer Screen) *Shorm (On A Television or Computer Screen) *Lok Neboora *Skirl Villains *Keepers Other Characters *Pandora (Cameo) Locations *Space Sector 2814 **Earth *Space Sector 3599 **Nerro *Space Sector 0000 **Oa Items *Green Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20103 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_3_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-corps-triumph-of-the-will/37-293266/ Green Lantern Corps (Vol 3) 01